Installation of such crankcase vapor recirculating systems, commonly known by their acronym PCV standing for positive crankcase ventilation, was the first and only emission reduction system installed on all internal combustion engines which was mandated by the Federal EPA beginning in 1963. Typical such existing systems for recirculating crankcase vapors into the air.backslash.fuel intake system of an internal combustion engine are disclosed and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,240 to Sarto, incorporating basically the same crankcase vapor recirculation circuit that is required to be installed on all internal combustion engines by the U.S. EPA, beginning in 1963. In such system, ventilating air is introduced to the engine crankcase in substantial quantities and at essentially ambient pressure and temperature.
Because of the widespread use of PCV systems, the hardware provided as part of the present invention has, as much as possible, been designed to readily be installed in the PCV ports provided on virtually all originally manufactured internal combustion engines sold and driven or used in the United States since 1963. This port is most commonly found on or on one of! the valve covers of the engines.